


Солнечный удар

by ale4el



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лето в Конохе выдалось необычайно жарким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечный удар

Это лето выдалось аномально жарким – по словам старожилов, такого не случалось уже больше полусотни лет. На небе ни облачка, все живое попряталось в тень, и даже птицы, обычно весело верещавшие, сейчас молчали, словно онемели. Только и оставалось, что сидеть, пялясь на небо, а вечером, когда становилось чуть прохладнее, гулять по улицам или ходить на свидания. Хотя тех, кому было, с кем сходить на свидание, даже полуденный зной не останавливал… Обито вздохнул, перебирая в пальцах высохшие на солнце пучки травы. Ярухи хороший парень, он не обидит Рин, конечно, не обидит. И они просто замечательно смотрятся вместе: высокий парень в форме чунина и хрупкая куноичи. Такая чистая и светлая, что к ней и прикоснуться страшно, не то что сжать в объятиях и поцеловать. Может, если бы он был смелее, если бы признался раньше… Эх, да что теперь думать и переживать. «Все равно ничего бы не изменилось, - настойчиво шептал кто-то внутри него. – Признайся ты хоть в Академии, хоть сразу после выпуска. Она любит тебя, естественно, любит… Но как друга, как брата». Сильное и славное чувство. Но есть грани, которые не перейти.

Ему уже почти не было больно. Так, свербело что-то на дне души, ворочалось тяжело темными ночами, но не впивалось жадными когтями в сердце. Когда-нибудь, наверное, и совсем отболит.

Вдалеке послышался знакомый голос, его окликнули, сначала ровно, выжидающе, потом громче, с раздражением. Обито снова вздохнул, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь в Стране Снега, подальше от этого пекла, бесконечного лета и Какаши с его бзиком на пунктуальности и тренировках.

\- Да иду я, иду, - вяло отозвался он, нехотя поднимаясь навстречу напарнику. – Только не надо орать, я и так все осознаю и понимаю.  
\- Во-первых, я никогда не ору, это ты истеришь все время, - сухо отрезал Какаши, смахивая со лба капли пота. Его маска насквозь пропиталась и теперь липла к лицу, пряди волос тоже намокли и потемнели, да и выглядел он каким-то измотанным и уставшим. Очевидно, чертова жара допекла даже его. – Во-вторых, ничего ты не осознаешь, а если и осознаешь, то исправляться явно не собираешься. А в-третьих, Обито, мы же договаривались!  
\- Знаю, знаю, - отмахнулся тот. – Просто задумался, с кем не бывает? Извини.  
\- Ладно уж, - смягчился Какаши. – Пойдем.

Обито улыбнулся.

\- Ага. А за то, что назвал меня истеричкой – вот тебе!

Он высыпал на голову Какаши остатки сухой травы, которые до этого сжимал в руках, и припустил от него к тренировочной площадке. Смеясь на ходу, слушал ругательства бегущего сзади Какаши и думал, что, возможно, это лето не такое уж и поганое.

***

Они прибежали на площадку почти одновременно и, не сговариваясь, сразу юркнули под живой навес древесных крон. Хоть здесь почти не было спасительной прохлады, все же дышалось легче. Переведя дух, Обито скосил глаза на Какаши и ухмыльнулся. Тот стоял, согнувшись, опираясь руками в колени, и тяжело дышал, пот лился с него ручьем. Вот вам и джонин с тринадцати лет! «Я и то почти не запыхался, - самодовольно подумал Обито. – Рано ему еще валяться в лавровом листе!»

\- Помахать над вами опахалом, мой господин? – заботливо осведомился он, картинно разгоняя перед лицом Какаши жаркий воздух. – Правда, пальм тут нет, придется довольствоваться лопухом.  
\- Иди ты, придурок, - прорычал тот, все еще не разгибаясь, и отпихнул его руку. Несмотря на недавно отмеченный восемнадцатый день рождения, ранг джонинов и кучу опасных миссий, оба регулярно возвращались в детство с его подколками, насмешками и перебранками. В этом не было ни капли злобы, только веселое соперничество и азарт. Совместно пройденный военный ад сблизил их сильнее, чем сближают иных годы простой дружбы, и Обито не пожелал бы себе другого напарника. Он знал, что Какаши думает так же.  
\- Нет-нет, ваше высочество, дозвольте вам услужить, - он шутливо протянул другу руку – и едва успел подхватить его, когда тот внезапно начал заваливаться вперед. Лохматая голова ударила Обито в плечо, и он инстинктивно сжал руки вокруг пояса Какаши, удерживая того на ногах.

\- Какаши! Какаши, что с тобой? Эй, тебе плохо? Какаши!

Тот пробормотал что-то невразумительное и замолк. Обито поспешно уложил его на траву и склонился над ним, вцепившись пальцами в плечи и продолжая громко звать по имени. Ему живо вспомнилось, как пару месяцев назад, когда Какаши ранили на миссии, он точно так же обмяк безвольной куклой в его руках, потеряв сознание; только тогда вокруг лужей растекалась кровь из раны, а сейчас крови не было, была только полная неподвижность тела и восковая бледность лица. И слабое, едва различимое биение нитки пульса на шее.

Обито не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так же страшно. Та миссия отпечаталась сгустком алого ужаса в мозгу, но тогда с ними была Рин, она остановила кровь, и Какаши почти сразу пришел в себя. А сейчас он никак не отзывался, не реагировал, почти не дышал. Обито поднял руки, потянувшись вперед, и увидел, что они дрожат. Краем сознания он понимал, что надо бежать, звать кого-то, отнести напарника в госпиталь, там ему помогут, его спасут… Надо найти хотя бы Рин, она должна быть где-то рядом, она всегда рядом, когда нужна… Он почти позвал ее вслух, но оборвал себя. Времени нет. Какаши может стать хуже, он может… черт, не думать об этом. Не думать. Не паниковать.

Руки тряслись все сильнее, дыхание срывалось, и Обито усилием воли заставил себя сделать глубокий вздох. Его когда-то учили основам медицинских дзюцу, как и всех студентов Академии, но ошметки этих знаний сейчас бесполезно болтались в голове, обрывочные и нечеткие. Он почти не применял их на практике, да и таланта к лечению у него не было, едва хватало, чтобы порез на пальце залечить. Но попробовать все равно стоило. Он поднес руку к груди друга, сосредоточился и выпустил чакру; кончики пальцев засветились зеленоватым, Какаши на миг дернулся, с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и снова затих.

«Когда запасы духовной энергии истощены, либо применение лечащих техник не представляется возможным, можно прибегнуть к сугубо физическим методам воздействия, - вспыл в голове голос старого учителя, слабый и отдаленный. Обито тогда сидел, как обычно, на заднем ряду, зевал, ловил глазами бабочек и мечтал, когда же, наконец, закончится эта нудятина, и можно будет выскочить из душной комнаты на яркий солнечный свет. Но слова сенсея почему-то все равно достигали его ушей, не давая полностью погрузиться в долгожданный отдых. – Непрямой массаж сердца, растирание конечностей, стимуляция легких путем искусственного вливания воздуха, холодные компрессы, острые запахи – все это может быть эффективным при грамотном и своевременном использовании. Также необходимо помнить, что…»

На этом месте Обито окончательно сморил сон, даже бабочки не помогли.

Но сейчас тот урок многолетней давности вспомнился ему так отчетливо, словно был только вчера. Растирание конечностей, массаж сердца… Обито схватил руку Какаши и принялся с силой надавливать на ладонь, потом задрал рукав, поднялся вверх до локтя, перешел к груди, круговыми движениями проводя по левой стороне, приложил пальцы к шее, чтобы уловить пульс. Кожа Какаши была холодной, несмотря на адскую жару, дыхание с трудом удавалось уловить. Обито поднес руку к маске, помедлил секунду, а потом решительно дернул вниз.

Он никогда прежде не видел лица напарника. Сколько бы ни просил, ни дразнил, ни уговаривал, ни дулся, ни злился – Какаши наотрез отказывался показать его даже на минуту. Обито недоумевал и обижался не на шутку. Ну что за дела? Он слышал от Минато-сенсея, что никаких жутких шрамов и уродства под маской нет, так зачем оберегать свой дурацкий секрет так ревностно даже от друга? Возможно, он мог бы подстеречь Какаши, например, во время сна, и разоблачить, но совесть глубоко внутри него протестовала, не желая потакать любопытству. Обито решил дождаться, когда Какаши сам созреет. Но теперь, похоже, выбора у него не было.

Он не хотел медлить, и все же застыл на несколько мгновений, не в силах оторваться от лица напарника, которое тот так долго скрывал от него. Нет, не только от него, от всех.

Бледная кожа, тонкие, даже изящные черты, прямой нос, твердая линия подбородка, четко очерченные губы, а под ними – небольшая родинка, такая девчачья, что Обито непременно задразнит друга, только не сейчас, чуть позже. Сейчас необходимо вернуть его, как можно быстрее, только бы успеть, только бы сказать потом, чтобы не смел так пугать его больше, не смел уходить в никуда!

Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и склонился над Какаши, плотно прижавшись к его губам, насильно раздвигая их, выдыхая внутрь; оторвался, снова набрал воздуха и снова выдохнул его в безвольный рот, с восторгом чувствуя, как Какаши наконец завозился под ним, и в грудь ему уперлись слабые, но настойчивые руки. Он отстранился, хватая воздух.

\- Ты что, сдурел? Обито, ты что творишь?

Хриплый ворчливый голос сейчас звучал для ушей Обито слаще музыки. Он заулыбался, как безумный, и, подавшись вперед, крепко обхватил Какаши, сжимая его в обьятиях. Тот закашлялся, и Обито пришлось его выпустить, но он все равно не отодвигался слишком далеко, готовый подхватить в любой момент.

\- Ты зачем, - слова снова прервал кашель, – придурок… ты зачем меня целовал?

Обито почувствовал, как заполыхали щеки, и поспешно отскочил, не рассчитав движения и плюхнувшись на задницу. Он только сейчас понял, что, должно быть, со стороны это и правда смахивало на поцелуй. Странный и неловкий, совсем не похожий на те, что дарят в темноте ночи или сладких сумерках, прижимаясь всем телом, задыхаясь от нежности и счастья обладания, те, каких у самого Обито еще никогда не было.

Он слишком долго мечтал о Рин, но никогда не заходил в своих мечтах дальше невинного соприкосновения губ и трепета сплетенных вместе пальцев. Он не хотел осквернять ее плотскими желаниями, не убедившись, что они могут быть взаимны. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях, самых искушающих мокрых снах она никогда не приходила к нему. Там было царство горячих влажных тел, жадных рук и губ, жара, похоти, хриплых стонов, но эти тела не имели имен и лиц, стоны не обретали настоящего живого голоса, и, проснувшись, Обито не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не чувствовал ничего. Он привык к пустоте.

\- Да сам ты придурок, - выпалил он, проклиная свою способность краснеть не к месту. – И я тебя не целовал, это было что-то вроде искусственного дыхания! Ты вообще в обморок упал, знаешь, как я перепу… то есть, нет! Но надо же было тебе помочь, ты почти не дышал, и я… тьфу.

Он умолк, надувшись и глядя в сторону. Какаши неуверенно хмыкнул, потом помотал головой, только сейчас осознав, что маски на нем нет. Обито, заметив его замешательство, протянул ее, и Какаши вцепился в ткань, как утопающий в спасательный круг. Его руки все еще подрагивали, видимо, от не до конца прошедшей слабости.

\- Ты как? – заметив эту дрожь, с беспокойством спросил Обито. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - пробормотал тот. – Наверное, солнечный удар. Я не очень хорошо переношу сильную жару, – его щеки тоже были красными, как помидор. Наверное, стыдился того, что рухнул в обморок, словно девчонка, из-за такого пустяка.  
\- Да ладно, с кем не бывает, - выпалил Обито, забыв, что хотел подразнить напарника. Ему было неловко из-за собственного панического испуга, из-за чертового недопоцелуя, из-за смущения, из-за того, что румянец никак не хотел уходить со скул. А еще он очень хотел снова увидеть друга без маски и убедиться, что та родинка ему не почудилась. – Сейчас, наверное, многим становится плохо из-за зноя.  
\- Ага, - буркнул Какаши, все еще не поднимая глаз. – И, Обито, спасибо тебе. За помощь.

Обито почувствовал, что еще немного, и кожа на его лице просто задымится. Вскочив, он протянул Какаши руку.

\- Встать можешь? Пошли, отведу тебя в деревню.

***

Обито хотел отправить Какаши прямиком в госпиталь, но тот отказался наотрез; видимо, ему все еще было неловко или стыдно из-за слабости и обморока. Неуклюжие попытки разрядить обстановку сделали только хуже – бледный Какаши просто буркнул что-то невразумительное, даже не поднимая глаз. В этот момент он так походил на себя тринадцатилетнего, что Обито невольно умилился, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал. Какаши был тогда настоящей занозой в заднице. Впрочем, его и сейчас не назовешь подарочком, подумал Обито с мятежной нежностью.

Перед воротами Какаши, сделав над собой усилие, сбросил поддерживавшую руку и, пошатываясь, побрел вперед. Обито не стал догонять, просто пошел следом, не отводя настороженного взгляда от сутулой спины. Уже стоя на пороге дома, Какаши обернулся и кивнул, помедлил минуту, словно хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал и молча скрылся за дверью. Обито еще долго стоял, глядя на резное дерево калитки, рассеянно проводил по нему пальцем и думал, что другу надо побыть одному и как следует отдохнуть. Завтра он будет в форме.

Но завтра показало, что Обито ошибался.

***

Какаши вел себя, как обычно, вернее, так подумал бы любой, не знакомый с ним близко на протяжении многих лет. Обито же сразу заметил едва уловимую напряженность плеч, чуть скованные движения, паузы в разговоре, отстраненность во взгляде – не ту легкую отрешенность, что была там всегда, а отчужденность, прохладную, как сентябрьский ветер. Она заставляла Обито вздрагивать и ежиться, предпринимать попытки расшевелить друга и отступать в бессилии, натолкнувшись на ту же невидимую стену. Наконец он плюнул и решил, что Какаши, наверное, просто плохо спал ночью или еще не отошел от вчерашнего. Поэтому будет лучше просто оставить его в покое.

***

Но пробежала неделя, за ней другая, а потом и третья подошла к концу, а изменений к лучшему не было и в помине. И Обито, в очередной раз поймав себя на том, что перебирает в памяти события того злополучного дня, все-таки не выдержал.

\- Может, хватит уже, а? Не знаю, что именно с тобой творится, но завязывай!

Он сам не ожидал, что выйдет так растерянно и зло. Какаши, точивший сюрикены, вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Ты о чем?  
\- О твоем поведении! Ходишь надутый, как индюк, цедишь сквозь зубы, от предложений посидеть, как обычно, где-нибудь вечерком отказываешься! Это из-за того случая, да? Так хватит уже, проехали! Подумаешь, обморок, с кем не случается! Или ты бесишься, что я увидел тебя без маски? – он остановился на миг перевести дыхание и хотел продолжить свою обличительную тираду, но осекся, увидев, что у напарника едва заметно дрожат руки с зажатыми в них сюрикенами. Стыд горячей волной обжег грудь, поднимаясь к самому горлу. Зачем он так накинулся на Какаши? Нужно было просто поговорить, спросить, в чем дело, успокоить или подбодрить. Но боль от этой нелепой затянувшейся обиды, от холодного равнодушия, от смутной тоски по совсем недавним – еще месяца не прошло! – временам, когда они были лучшими друзьями, навалилась разом, затуманив рассудок. Обито глубоко вздохнул, стараясь привести в порядок мысли. Он невыносимо, до дрожи скучал по этому надменному засранцу. Когда все умудрилось так запутаться, стать настолько сложным?

\- Я вовсе не дуюсь, тебе кажется, - тихо произнес Какаши, кладя сюрикены на землю и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Гнев Обито, улегшийся было, всколыхнулся с новой силой. Он схватил Какаши за руку и сжал ее так, что побелели костяшки.

\- Нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы все не выясним, - прорычал он, толкая напарника к дереву и плотно прижимая всем телом. Но тот не вырывался, просто прерывисто дышал и смотрел тяжелым взглядом; Обито почувствовал, как внутри поднимается что-то сильное, почти безумное. Он хотел вытрясти из Какаши правду, вывернуть его наизнанку, как тот выворачивал самого Обито, распотрошить на части, чтобы увидеть наконец, что скрывается за этим непроницаемым фасадом, за этой невозмутимой маской.

Смутная мысль еще не успела до конца оформиться в голове, а рука уже поднялась, словно сама по себе, и сдернула осточертевшую ткань с лица Какаши, обнажая лицо, выжженное в памяти раскаленным железом.

Сейчас выражение этого лица не было спокойным или бесстрастным. Оно было почти страдальческим, губы кривились, как от боли, а глаза превратились в темные провалы. Обито чувствовал, что не может отвести взгляд. Он глубоко вздохнул, делая над собой усилие, отстраняясь – и в этот момент Какаши дернул его на себя, жадно целуя.

Ощущение горячих мягких губ, накрывших его собственные, было почти ирреальным. Обито хотел удивиться тому, что происходит, хотел подумать, что это, может быть, странно, хотел спросить о чем-то… А потом понял, что отвечает на поцелуй, стискивая Какаши изо всех сил, прижимая к себе, скользя языком внутрь, в глубину рта, проводя пальцами по шее, отчаянно желая оставить там отпечатки, следы того, что все это правда было, а не оказалось сумбурным бредовым сном.

Он и сам не знал, откуда в нем эта жадность, эта яростная страсть, это желание раскрыть, заклеймить, поставить на колени и самому рухнуть к ногам, впиться губами и зубами в плоть, услышать задыхающиеся стоны, ворваться в тело, сделать своим, отдать и забрать все, что предназначается только ему, и всегда предназначалось. Чувства, никогда не испытанные прежде, с Рин, пугали, почти заставляли захотеть отпрянуть, оттолкнуть, убежать. Вернуться обратно, к самому себе, к тихой, спокойной, преданной любви без этого сумасшествия, без этого чувственного ада, без жажды немедленного и полного слияния. Без Какаши…

Но Какаши дрожал в его руках, возвращая поцелуи, которые вдруг стали нежными и невесомыми, как легкий весенний дождь. И Обито не нашел в себе сил оттолкнуть, остаться равнодушным, холодным и безучастным – как будто у него еще было на это право.

Он оторвал руки от пояса Какаши, почувствовав, как тот мгновенно напрягся, и обхватил ладонями лицо. Приласкал скулы, мяко очертил подбородок, слегка покусывая припухшие губы, скользнул к шее, наслаждаясь судорожным биением пульса. И снова углубил поцелуй, уже не терзая в приступе лихорадочного отчаяния, а медленно, но настойчиво требуя, уговаривая, желая.

Какаши отстранился первым. Его щеки полыхали, и губы подрагивали, но взгляд был твердым, как сталь. Обито смотрел, молча, словно видел в первый раз и это упрямое лицо, и сведенные вместе в напряжении брови, и глаза, прячущие за бесстрастной завесой то, к чему ему сегодня удалось прикоснуться. Сердце, секунду назад стучавшее быстро и рвано, на миг замерло, а потом забилось с новой силой, почти мешая дышать. Словно он родился заново, словно ему открылось что-то, что раньше оставалось спрятанным за семью печатями, то, что он искал, сам того не подозревая, и вдруг по чистой случайности нашел. Обито подумал вдруг, что это скрытое и необходимое было совсем рядом, а он, словно зрячий слепец, черпал не из того источника, удивляясь, что его ладони остаются пустыми.

\- Обито… я… - наконец начал Какаши, видимо, не выдержав молчания. Он прикусил губу, собираясь с мыслями, а потом решительно положил руку на плечо Обито и сжал.  
\- Лучше помолчи, - усмехнулся тот, накрывая его ладонь своей и стискивая крепко, до боли. – Я и так знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

Брови Какаши приподнялись – то ли в недоумении, то ли в тревоге. Обито протянул свободную руку и осторожно разгладил морщинки на переносице, заставив беспокойство в серых глазах смениться искрящимся светом.  
\- Ты ведь гений, - прошептал он, поражаясь тому, как нежно звучит его собственный голос. – Ты должен понимать, что иногда слова бывают не нужны.


End file.
